


The Language of Coffee

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Avacados are good bros, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Gen, Humor, Matt doesn't make coffee, Prompt Fill, Slave!Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt is certain that Karen is poisoning their coffee. Foggy's sure it's just tastes bad. </p><p>These are the conversation in between the sips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I think Karen is trying to poison us."

"The coffee is not that bad, Matt."

"She doesn't like us."

"She's just bad at making coffee."

"We'll see."

"That's not funny."

====

"I still think she's trying to poison us."

"Matt! Why are you still drinking it then?"

"Murdock and Associates sounds awful. If you're going, I'm going."

"You're crazy."

"She still doesn't like us."

"You don't like Karen, that's your problem."

"I wouldn't like us if we owed me."

"That was an odd sentence and she likes you. She likes-you likes-you. If it weren't for the owned thing she probably would have made a move."

"Consent-"

"I swear Murdock I will beat you blue if you give me that talk again. I didn't know Salma was owned and we had a completely consensual relationship."

"I know but as attorneys-"

"I'm going to poison you if you don't shut up."

\----

"We gave her the settlement from Union Allied thing, you know for them trying to kill her after we bought her. We let her do whatever she wants. We didn't punish her for spending 4,000 on equipment. We gave her an apartment of her own and she has a salary. I'm pretty sure she's not going to kill us."

"Then why is her coffee so awful?"

"I don't know, man. We got a machine! It still tastes like dishwater."

"You should take over making coffee like we did it in college."

"Or you could it."

"Blind."

"That will only excuse you from so much."

"Blind."

"Super senses."

"Blind."

"Matt--"

"If I scald myself...."

"God damn it."

\------

"I think Foggy is trying to poison me."

"Why?"

"The coffee, it tastes awful."

"...I like it."

"You were his roommate. Seriously try this."

"Again, I like it."

"Ugh. You two have awful tastes."

"Should we just be a tea office?"

"No." 

"We'll each make our own coffee."

"Can you make coffee?"

"Yes, but don't tell Foggy. He won't make me any if he knows I can do my own."

"I'm pretty sure he knows."

"Shh. Foggy's coffee is so much better than mine."

"I'm not drinking yours either."

"That's fine. Where's my cup?"

"That one's mine- you know what. Never mind. Just take it."

"If you don't mind." 

===

"Matt! Did you break the new coffee machine?"

"I told you I couldn't make coffee!"

"How did you even break it?! It cost us half a grand! Why did you break it?!"

"It doesn't have braille!"

"You told me you couldn't make your own coffee! Why would I put braille on it?"

"I'm going to Starbucks."

"Karen, could you get me a cup?"

"Karen, no!"

"Leaving now."

"Karen! My coffee!"

"Well, she's gone."

"She's comfortable with us."

"She's not afraid."

"That's good."

"You're still not getting coffee, Matt. The repairs for it are coming out of your salary."

"I told you I couldn't make coffee."

"Salary. We're already on a tight budget. Do you know how much it costs to free a slave?!"

"Yes. i'm working on it too."

"Stupid blind best friend."

"That hurt, Foggy. That hurt deep."

"I"m back. I got Matt tea."

"Karen!"

"I love you, Karen. We're hitting the eel tonight!"

"On Matt?"

"Why is that on me, Karen?"

"You're making me go on at least two coffee runs a day until the machine's repaired. It's on you."

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Lanthom console's Matt in his conflicting emotions about owning Karen.

"What is it Matthew?"

"Nothing, Father."

"You know as good as I that it's nothing. Latte?"

"Yes, please." 

"Now, tell me what ails you."

"Karen..."

"Your secretary?"

"Paralegal and she's...she's our slave father."

"The Church frowns on slavery, Matthew, but it is not expressly forbidden."

"I know, Father. We, that's Foggy and I, don't like owning her but she would have killed if we hadn't bought her. She was innocent, we couldn't just stand there and let her die."

"I take it you are having trouble freeing her?"

"The law discourages the freeing of slaves, Father, you know that."

"Yes, it is unfortunate that this is a situation that can't be solve simply as we would want."

"Father, it sickens me to know that hundreds of slave are sent to their death every year because it's less expensive than to free them. What does that say about our justice system? How can I work in the law when it stands so corrupt?"

"There are ways, Matthew but it is troubling indeed. Even if it is more more expensive to free a slave than it is to buy one, it does not mean that you as an owner-"

"Please don't call me that."

"That a legally bound individual over seeing Karen cannot be just."

'We're working on freeing her but there's so much red tape and *I* can't do most of it. It's not in Braille. Do you know that Foggy and I had our wills altered to free Karen in case of an accident?"

"Death can circumvent any costs associated with freeing people. It used to be a common clause in most of the parishioners."

"Take solace in the fact that you are aiming to improve things, Matthew."

"I am trying."

"I must be going soon. I hope our conversation has helped your conscious."

"Thank you, Father. Thank you for the latte as well."

"You're welcome, Matthew. Did you enjoy it? It's a new mix that I can't quite decide if I like it."

"Anything is better than what I've drunk lately." 

"Well be sure to see me for another cup sometime soon."

"I will, Father. Have a good day."

"You too, Matthew.


End file.
